Communication via written text has become commonplace in today's society. Such textual communications may be transmitted (or otherwise made available) to one or more recipients via email, MMS message, SMS message, instant messaging, online chat, various social media outlets such as Twitter® and Facebook® messaging, among other methods available now and in the future.
As text communication has become more ubiquitous over time, this form of messaging has lost some of its original appeal. Some text communication applications have introduced additional features in attempt to reclaim some of the appeal. For example, certain text platforms allow users to add emoticons or other graphics (e.g. GIF files) to their messages. Even so, because of their growingly pervasive use, graphics have lost some of their appeal as well over time. Moreover, the number of pre-existing graphics and emoticons are practically limited, and creating such graphical enhancements from scratch may be difficult or impractical for the common user. Similarly, some applications have provided users with limited options for embedding audio/music files into messages transmitted using certain formats.
It would be desirable to provide users with a convenient platform to compose and deliver text-based communication over various mediums in a more creative and entertaining manner.